Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo. 'Appearance' Ultimate Echo Echo looks nearly nothing like Echo Echo. He has blue metal skin, 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design and longer arms and legs. Also his power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. His voice is now more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks. Ultimate Echo Echo is also taller; about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo controls and manipulates the power of sound. When Echo Echo has duplicates around and one goes ultimate, the duplicates turn into sonic discs. He has evolved to expend much less energy by sending out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron and steel with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the ability to fly and can even fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom and probably open a hyperspace window. He can also create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He was also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but was damaged. The sonic discs he produces can multiply, letting him use an exceedingly powerful move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast, with the potential to be fatal. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him. He can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space''. He possesses enhanced strength. 'Weaknesses' Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo lacks Echo Echo's self duplication. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game but only on a small section of the Amazon base. But unlike the cartoon, Ultimate Echo Echo has five fingers instead of four. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Echo Echo is confirmed to appear in Ben 10: Galactic Racing. '''Translation *'Portuguese:' Eco Supremo / Echo Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Ekko Ekko *'Polski: Ostateczny Echo Echo (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Echo Echo - Echo Echo)' *'Spanish (Spain): Ultra Eco, Ultimate Eco (Ultimate, Echo Echo)' *'Spanish (Latin America): Eco Eco Supremo (Supreme, Echo Echo)' *'French': Ultime Echo (Ultimate Echo Echo) *'Romanian': Ecou Ecou X *'Dutch': Ultieme Echo Echo *Turkish : Nihai Eko Eko *German: Ultimativer Echo Echo (ultimativ/ultimate) 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2 '' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' 'Trivia' *Out of the 3 most drastically changed ultimate forms (Swampfire, Spidermonkey and Echo Echo), Ultimate Echo Echo seems to be the most drastically changed ultimate form for these reasons: *#Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is nothing like Echo Echo's, unlike Ultimate Swampfire's. *#Ultimate Echo Echo doesn't retain any phenotype minus his eye color, whereas Ultimate Spidermonkey retains his purple-blue hair. He has no sign of anything left from Echo Echo unlike Swampfire and Spidermonkey who still have the same feet or color scheme. *#Ultimate Echo Echo's ability to multiply has been completely rejected by his geneology and replaced with sonic discs, unlike Swampfire's abilty to use pods and seeds and Spidermonkey's ability to use webbing. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 4 fingers, but in the Cosmic Destruction art of him, he has 5. This is unknown why. *Kevin asks Ultimate Echo Echo why his name wasn't "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo", a joke on how the original Echo Echo's name consists of "Echo" repeated twice. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, it is revealed that Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. *So far, Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimate Form that was used by Ben the longest(Map Of Infinity). However, this was only because he was on a planet where he would die without protection. *Ultimate Echo Echo does not have a mouth that moves when he talks like his normal form does. *Cartoon Network's site wrongly says that Ultimate Echo Echo can still duplicate himself. *In the first episode Ultimate Echo Echo appears in, a coloring error shows his fingers are black when he transforms, but were blue when he takes the sonic discs off, and back to black when he is shown throwing them and his shoulders were blue then black. *Ultimate Echo Echo is in the cartoon network game TKO. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is one of the three ultimate aliens on Ben 10 Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the last alien used by Ben in season 1 of Ultimate Alien. *When Echo Echo transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo with duplicates in existence, the duplicates transform into sonic discs. *Just like how Echo Echo made up "Wall of Sound", Ultimate Echo Echo made up "Sonic Doom".'' '' *Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, as seen when Ultimate Kevin magnetized him in Absolute Power ''and managed to hurt him. *When Ben transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Viktor: The Spoils, his voice sounds different. *During all the transformations of Ben turning into Echo Echo to Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo never goes back to Echo Echo again, he goes straight back to Ben except in Greetings From Techadon. *Ultimate Echo Echo has a similarity to the Batman Beyond villain, Shriek with powers and looks. *Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is similar to that of the Decepticon Soundwave in Transformers. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the first Ultimate to almost kill someone. *Ultimate Echo Echo has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. 'See Also' *Ultimate Echo Echo Gallery *Ultimate Echo Echo Videos Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Male Characters